Harry Potter and the Love of Life
by Lilly Zhou
Summary: Both Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other. Will they confide in each other or continue to act as
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Harry Potter and the Love of Life Year 6  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
Harry Potter awoke in his bed wishing he had not awoken and was continuing the dream he had just saw. His eyes, Which he had inherited from his mother -Lilly Evans Potter-, glowering as deap green as ever. His jet black hair, which he had inherited from his father -James Potter-, as untidy as usual. The Dursely's were fast asleep, just as Harry liked them, asleep.  
  
Harry had just awoken from his second dream tonight. The first dream was a rerun of his godfather, Sirius Black's death. The one he had just awoken from he wish he had not awoken. He was with one of his best friends in the world, Hermione Granger. He and Hermione were somewhere together alone at a romantic looking place. He and Hermione were at what looked like a candle lit dinner and he and Hermione were......well they were.......well...............KISSING ! Harry liked the dream. He shook his head to wake himself up and said to himself.  
  
"No I can't like Hermione, she's my best friend. Besides what if Voldemort found out? Then she will be in danger! All because of me! " Harry said in a very worried and concerned voice. Harry has told one of his best friends Ron. Ron says " Don't you think it's obvious? Your in LOVE with the girl. "  
  
Harry looked at the clock in his room. It glowed in green neon lights 4:59 A.M. Harry looked over at his owl, Hedwig's cage to find her not there.  
  
Just when Harry was about to write a letter to his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Four figures were fling toward his window. As they got closer Harry recognized them as his owl Hedwig, Ron's owl Pig, the Weasley family owl Errol, and a barn owl he recognized as from the Hogwarts owlery. All carrying a package. It was then that Harry realized it was his birthday. Harry knowing what the packages held removed them from the owls and asked them to hold on so he could send a letter to the addressee.  
  
Harry opened the package from the barn owl first. It was from Hagrid. Harry was surprised when he saw a photo album instead of some sort of dangerous item. The photo album had Sirius and Harry written on the cover. There was a letter it said  
  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
  
I hope you like the photo album. I asked everyone that had em' if they had any pictures of Sirius an' you.Happy Birthday! I'll see you soon!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry flipped through the album, set it aside, and opened the package delivered by Errol. It had a picture of the members of The Order of the Pheonix ( The new one not the one from over sixteen years ago.), a golden snitch, and a crystal ball heir loom of some sort. With it was a letter.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
  
Hope you like how the picture came out that we took a while back. The golden snitch is the one you saw your father playing around with, in one of Snape's memories. The last item that looks like a crystal ball belongs to the Black family. When you want to speak to Sirius all you have to do is say, Sirius where are you, and you can talk to Sirius, no matter where he is. Use it well!  
  
Your friends from,  
The Order of the Pheonix  
  
Harry was so happy when he read the last part about the crystal ball. Harry found a box for it in his room and put a lot of cushioning in it so the crystal ball would not be damaged. Harry then set these items aside along with Hagrid's gift and opened the package from Ron. It was a big box of Harry's favorite sweet, from the wizarding world, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry opened the box and ate a bean.  
  
" Uh! Rotten luck bogie flavor. " Harry said with a scrunched up nose. But very pleased set aside the beans and read the letter that came with his gift.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
How are you? Well mum wants to know if you would like to come over you know were. We know you would want to any way so we'll be by at around 9:00A.M. today. See you then.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened his last gift, he guessed was from Hermione. It was a book on his favorite sport ever in both muggle and wizarding world, Quidditch history. There was a card with the book.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
How are you? I miss you so much!!! Congratulations it's your Sweet-16!!! Oh! I Miss you so much I haven't seen you in such a long time! Well how is your holidays going? Please tell me you are having a good one. I miss you so much!!! I know I've already said or wrote that like a million times, but I really really do miss you alot. I can't wait to see you again! Hugs and bunch and bunches of Kisses!!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry said aloud to himself " Hermione always seems to know what to get me. I miss her so much too! " in a low whisper  
  
Harry walked over to his trunk and took out three rolls of parchment out to write a Thank You note to his friend for the gifts.  
  
To Hagrid and the members of The Order of the Pheonix he simply wrote a short thank you for what they got him note because he, Harry didn't know what else to say. To Hermione, Harry Wrote  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Thanks bunches for the book it's really neat!!! My holiday has not been the dandiest of all. I miss you so much too!!! How are you and your parents? I can't wait to see you more than you can't wait to see me, I bet you!!! I wish you were here!!! Hugs and bunches and bunches more Kisses!!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then went to his trunk after seeing all four owls leave and gathered all his things. It only took Harry two minutes seeing as he was so exited and hadn't ha anything to look forward to for such a long time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hermione  
  
Hermione Granger awoke in her bed wishing she could go back to the wonderful dream she just had. She was at a nice romantic looking place with Harry alone. She and Harry were sitting there in what looked like a candle lit dinner and she and Harry were.......well.......they were......KISSING!!! Hermione liked this very much! Hermione has been thinking about Harry all summer.  
  
Hermione felt strange and sort of scared about this because she has always thought about Harry over the holidays, but just never like this. Hermione told her best girl-friend, Ginny about this. Ginny says she's " Don't you think it's obvious? Your in LOVE with Harry!!! " Hermione shook herself up.  
  
Hermione thought herself " I can't like Harry, he's my best friend. Besides he wouldn't be interested in me. Even if he was I could be a distraction to him and he could get caught and killed by Voldemort. "  
  
Hermione looked over at her clock. It eluminated green 4:59 A.M. Hermione then looked at her famous people of the wizarding world calendar. The picture this month was Harry. All of Hermione's famous people of the wizarding world calendars always had Harry's picture for July. Hermione suspected it was because his birthday was in July. Today is Harry's birthday.  
  
Hermione thought to herself " I wonder if Harry liked the book on quidditch, I got him? "  
  
Hermione got out of bed and got ready to go to the Secret, Order of the Pheonix headquarters today. She thought " I wonder if Harry will be there today? "  
  
Hermione went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Today Hermione washed her face extra good. After she did this Hermione went back to her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Hermione had a hard time to make a choice of what to wear. Hermione wanted to wear something nice, hot, and attractive. Yet still look sophisticated or at least more like herself and not look obvious that she was trying to impress Harry if he's coming today.  
  
Hermione chose a short sleeved light blue tight peasant top with Angel spelled out in pink jewels across it and pink ribbons at the side were it scrunches up and at the sleeve. Also Hermione chose a pair of tight sort of faded blue jeans.  
  
Hermione went over to her dresser and put on some make-up. She chose a light purple eye shadow seeing as she was wearing pink and light blue and clear lip gloss. Hermione borrowed her mothers straitener and straitend her hair were she loooked like the pop singer Avril Levene.  
  
End of Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
Authors note: I hope you like the plot so far if you like it please give me a review. I have some other plans on stories so look out for them. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Burrow

Harry Potter and the Love of Life Year 6  
  
Chapter 2 The Burrow  
  
It was almost nine o'clock by about twenty minutes. Harry thought maybe it was time to tell the Dursely's he's going to Ron's house. The Dursley's were all in the kitchen. When Harry got to the kitchen Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. Aunt Petunia was making breakfast and Dudley was waiting for breakfast as usual. Even after his diet two holidays ago he still eats like a pig ("surprise surprise ").  
  
"Er....Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon grunted as a reply that he was listening. Harry said "Er..well I'm going to my friends house today to stay for the rest of the holiday. Um...Ok?" Uncle Vernon *Grunt*.  
  
Harry took the grunt as an ok and walked into the family room to wait for Ron. As he did this he heard Uncle Vernon say something like "Down right ingrate!"  
  
It was now nine o'clock. Harry suspected Ron would be arriving by floo powder. All of a sudden Ron popped out of the fire place. Followed shortly after by his father, Mr. Weasley.  
  
" Hello Harry! Happy Birthday!" Mr. Weasley and Ron said together. " So what'd you get?" asked Ron "Other than what we at the Order and Ron got you." informed Mr. Weasley  
  
Harry answered "I got a picture book form Hagrid of me an' Sirius and a book on quidditch from Hermione."  
  
"Well you two go and get Harry's trunk." Mr. Weasley ordered "While I go and have a word with your family. Eh?"  
  
Ron and Harry waited for Mr. Weasley to disappear into the kitchen before heading upstairs to Harry's room.  
  
Ron asked Harry with a smirk on his face " Still having those dreams of you and Hermione?"  
  
"Oh! Shut Up!" Harry said felling himself blush in the face.  
  
"Fine. I'll take that as a yes." Ron said with an even bigger smirk than before.  
  
The two had finally reached Harry's room, got his trunk, and went downstairs each holding one end of the trunk. When they got downstairs to the family room they set Harry's trunk down and went into the kitchen.  
  
When they got into the kitchen Harry noticed Uncle Vernon was going magenta in the face from anger and Dudley was going as pale as paper from fright.It appears that Fred and George Weasley, Ron's two older twin brothers apparated and aparently ended up on Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Uncle Vernon looked as though he were about to burst into a million pieces.  
  
It seems that Uncle Vernon found his voice the very moment Harry stepped into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon yelled " What are these.......THESE.........PEOPLE doing here?! "  
  
Harry answered " I told you I was going to my friend's house. "  
  
Uncle Vernon " When? "  
  
Harry " Just this morning at about eight o'clock. "  
  
Uncle Vernon " Well get them out of here! I mean this very moment! I mean it. I want them out of my house! "  
  
Harry " Be glad to! "  
  
Mr. Weasley " Well uh... Fred, George and I will apperate home. Ron you and Harry go to Hermione's place and pick her up. Harry you give me your trunk and I'll take it. "  
  
Harry did as he was told. Mr. Weasley walked into the living room, took out his wand, and conjured a fire in the fire place. Then Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley apperated with a loud *pop*. Ron then took out a small bag and walked over to the fire. Harry then did the same.  
  
Harry and Ron stepped into the fire at the same time. -As they did this Ron took some floo powder out of the small bag.- Ron yelled " Hermione Granger's house! ". Off they went spinning around seeing other peoples fire places zooming around. Finally when the boys reached a fire place leading to a quite warming looking room the fire sort of pushed them out of the fire place. Harry and Ron stepped out the fire place.  
  
Harry knowing were they were said loudly " Hermione? "  
  
In matters of seconds Hermione came rushing into the room. The room was shrined with Hermione. Hermione rushed over to Harry when she spotted where the two boys stood. When she reached Harry, she kissed Harry on the LIPS and gave him the biggest hug her muscles could manage. When Hermione did this Ron winked at Harry. Harry gave Ron a stern look that told him to stop immediately. Hermione stepped back and Ron wouldn't hug her and in Hermione's relief she didn't either.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Harry  
  
Oh! My gosh did she just do that, did she just kiss me ON the LIPS?! Well it felt so good to have her so close to me. I wish Ron wouldn't wink at me the way he did. Why didn't Ron want to hug her I mean I don't even know if she likes me.  
  
Oh! Bloody Hell did Hermione looks gorgeous today in that sort of tight light blue top that had the word Angel spelled across it she really is an Angel and tight blue jeans. Oh! And she smells so nice it made me shiver.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hermione  
  
It's so great to be going to Ron's place. It's even better to see Harry. I can't believe I kissed Harry ON the LIPS! Did I really do that?! I didn't want to hug Ron because I didn't want Harry to think, I think of him as my friend. While I was hugging Harry I could have sworn I saw Ron wink at Harry. What if Ginny told Ron about my dreams?! What if when Ron found out he told Harry?!  
  
Oh! Harry looks so handsome in his T-shirt and jeans even if they once belonged to his cousin Dudley. He smelt so nice. Oh! I hope I look OK!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At this point Hermione's parents stepped out of the room that Hermione came out of. Mr. and Mrs. Granger said " Hi " to the two and shook their hand. Mr. Granger said " There is an owl out in the front yard. I don't know who it belongs to. Why don't you three come out side maybe you can identify it? "  
  
The three followed Hermione's parent's out into the driveway. The owl Mr. Granger was talking about turned out to be Hedwig. Hedwig had a letter for Harry. It looked like it was from Hermione by the handwriting on the envelope when he was taking it off her leg.  
  
Hermione said " Oh! That's from me. I was wondering if you were coming to the burrow today as well. But I guess I already have my question answered. Considering you're here. " she said with a smile on her face which was starting to blush.  
  
Harry nodded at Hermione and put the letter in his shirt pocket and looked around. When Harry did this he saw the street sign and it read Magnolia Crescent. Harry turned around to face Hermione.  
  
" Hermione that street sign says Magnolia Crescent " Harry said questionably.  
  
" Yeah so? " Hermione said not knowing what Harry was getting at.  
  
" Well if you live on Magnolia Crescent. Then that means that you only live but about a block away from me at the Dursley's! Harry said excitedly.  
  
" Really? Are you kidding?! " Hermione said shocked  
  
" Yes! And no I'm not kidding! " Harry said with a smile as big as the world.  
  
" How come you never told me you live so close to me at the Dursley's? " Harry asked  
  
" I didn't know you lived so close. I barely pay attention to the street signs. " Hermione answered.  
  
" Well I guess now we don't have to waste so much time writing a letter to tell each other important things now all we have to do is walk a little and tell each other in person. " Hermione said as if reading Harry's exact thought.  
  
" Well we should probably get going now " Ron said  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed with a nod. The Grangers, Harry, and Ron walked back into the Grangers home.  
  
" I'll go get my trunk. " Hermoione said  
  
" Oh! No! I'll get it just direct me to it. " Harry said  
  
Hermione thought this was quite generous of Harry. She also hoped maybe he did this because he felt the same way towards her as she felt about him. She directed Harry upstairs and into her room.  
  
When Harry stepped into Hermione's room he thought instantly it was perfect. There were book shelves against a wall covering it entirely which were full leaving no space for more books to be held on it(surprise surprise ). On the wall opposite the book shelves there were framed awards covering the wall (again surprise surprise ). All around the room there were pictures of himself,Ron. and Hermione together.  
  
Harry spotted Hermione's trunk and picked it up.  
  
Hermione asked " You need help? "  
  
Harry said " No. That's ok I've got it "  
  
" Are you sure it's quite heavy? " Hermione asked a hint of concern in her voice  
  
" No thank you. It's not really heavy at all. " Harry lied. It was indeed heavy but he was hoping to impress Hermione by this.  
  
The two walked down stairs. Ron asked " Ready? "  
  
" Yep. " Harry and Hermione said together  
  
" Why don't I take Hermione's trunk and Harry, you go back with Hermione. OK? " Ron said as he reach over for Hermione's trunk  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded. Ron took the small bag out that contained floo powder. He took a little out and handed the bag to Harry.  
  
Ron then said " Good-Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger! " and stepped into the fire and yelled " The Burrow "  
  
Hermione said " Good-Bye " and gave a hug and kiss to each of her parents. Then Harry said " Good-Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Hope to see you soon! ". With that Harry and Hermione stepped into the fire and Harry yelled " The Burrow ".  
  
End of Chapter 2 The Burrow  
  
Author's Note: Ok! Ok! I know I said chapter 2 was going to be more adventuress, but I guess it's going to be pretty gushy throughout the entire story. I'm sorry, but I just cant help it. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Surprise

Harry Potter and the Love of Life Year 6  
  
Chapter 3 The Surprise  
  
Harry and Hermione zoomed around fireplaces until they reached the Burrow. When Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fire there was a group of red headed people waiting to greet them. Mrs. Weasley greeted them as if she hadn't seen them in years.  
  
" Oh! Harry you are still too small for your age. " Mrs.Weasley said.  
  
Harry smiled embarrassingly. Harry always liked Mrs. Weasley. Even when she would complain about his size.  
  
" Well come on you lot lets all have a spot of breakfast. " Mrs. Weasley commanded.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had made a very big breakfast. When everyone finished their breakfast they went into the family room ( With the exeption of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
" So. What have you guys been doing so far this holiday? I had quite a delightful time in Germany. " Hermione said quickly. Just as Harry remembered it when they first met on the Hogwarts Express exactly five years, and eleven months ago.  
  
" Well I've been here or at headquarters, owling Harry. " Ron replied winking at Harry as he did so.  
  
" I no doubt have been at the Dursley's. Luckily able to owl Ron and do my homework with ease. " Harry also replied giving Ron a stern look for his seemingly "uncontrollable" winking.  
  
" I have also been here or at headquarters, but not owling Harry. Instead I've been owling Hermione. " Ginny said grimacing at Hermione.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to give a stern look only not to Ron, but Ginny.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hermione  
  
What's the matter with Ron and Harry? They have ben acting particularly strange today. Oh! No! What if Ginny betrayed my trust? What if she told Ron all that I've told her about my feelings for Harry and then he in turn told Harry? Oh! Even worse what if she told Harry directly? OH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Please don't let that be true. I wish Ginny wouldn't wink at me. Ron has been winking at Harry at the oddest times. Oh! What if she did tell?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Harry  
  
I wish Ron would stop winking at me in front of Hermione. I hope Ron didn't tell Ginny nor... scratch that especially not Hermione. I just saw Ginny wink at Hermione for no reason what so ever. Oh! No! What will I do if he did? I'm going mad over this. Oh! What if he did tell?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Um... Hermione? Could I speak to you for a moment? Alone? " Ron added quickly glancing at Harry.  
  
Hermione had a questionable look on her face wondering why Ron would want to talk to her in private. While Harry had a worried look on his face wondering what Ron was going to talk to Hermione about and hoping it didn't have to do with his feelings for him.  
  
Hermone finally answered after a long consideration " Um...sure. Why? "  
  
" Great! You'll know when I talk to you. Why don't we go to my room and talk? Ginny you know what to do. "  
  
Now both Harry and Hermione were worried that their friend that they confided in had betrayed them. Hermione followed Ron upstairs to his room.  
  
Harry was left in the room alone with Ginny. Harry asked " Ginny do you know what their doing? "  
  
" I'm sorry Harry I can't tell you. If it'll make you feel better. You'll know soon enough. " Ginny replied apologetically.  
  
" Oh! Come on Ginny. Please will you tell me? " Harry asked and gave Ginny a puppy dog face pleading her to talk.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry. I can't or it'll ruin everything. " Ginny said  
  
Before Harry could say another word there was a loud "Bang". Harry turned toward the source of the sound and asked " Who is apparating into the Burrow? "  
  
Ginny didn't answer. A moment Hermione could be heard shouting " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harry! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " and there was another loud "Bang".  
  
Harry started to run upstairs to Hermione's screams and shouts. All of a sudden Ron was right in front of him. " What's going on? Where's Hermione? Why was she screaming? Is she Ok? Will you say something " Harry interrogated Ron frighten of what his reply would be.  
  
" I...I...I so Sorry Harry. A Death Eater apparated in and out with Hermione. " Ron said apologetically.  
  
" What?! What do you mean a Death Eater took Hermione? How could you let that Happen? " Harry shouted in dibelief.  
  
" I'm so so so so so Sorry. " Ron said  
  
" What do we do now? We have got to save her. " Harry said.  
  
" Why don't we go to headquarters? " Ron suggested.  
  
" Fine. Well come on now lets go. Don't just stand there like a dead tree. Come on! " Harry commanded running at the speed of light.  
  
" Uh! Oh! Yeah! " Ron said coming back from a daze.  
  
When the two boy's got to the bottom floor Harry ran to the fireplace. " I'll go first. You come after me Ron. Ok? " Harry said more than asked.  
  
" No! Harry wait. Let me go first. I can explain more of what happened then you can come after. " Ron retorted quickly before Harry stepped into the fire, floo powder slowly flowing out of his hands.  
  
" Ok! Hurry! " Harry agreed urgently not wanting to waste any time. " I'll come strait after. "  
  
Harry handed Ron the powder in his hand. Ron stepped into the fire and yelled " Headquarters! " and disappeared.  
  
Harry grabbed some powder and did just as Ron had done a moment ago. Harry began to spin around in the fire place and zoom past other wizarding families fireplace, finally arriving at 12 Grimmald Place.  
  
When Harry arrived there was just one thing wrong. The lights were off and there was a big cake with Happy Birthday Harry in emerald green icing on the table. On this cake there were 16 scarlet red and gold candles lighting up the entire room to reveal members of the order Ron and Hermione. Harry was confused. everyone began singing.  
  
" Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Harry! Happy Birthday to you! And many more! "  
  
Harry took a step closer to everyone. " W..w..what...what's going on? " He asked in disbelief. " Hermione are you ok? Ron said you were taken by a death eater. " Harry asked suprised to see her.  
  
" Oh come on Harry I'd think you'd get it by now. " Ron said " Maybe we should all say 'surprise' to help him absorb what's going on. "  
  
Everyone laughed. " Well come on Harry don't just stand there. Come make a wish and blow out the candles." Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry walked over to the cake, made a wish and blew out the candles. " Now Ron will you be so kind as to explain to me what's going on? You said Hermione was taken by a death eater! " Harry demanded.  
  
" Um...I lied. " Ron said guilty as charged.  
  
" What?! You mean to tell me you here Ron Weasley lied to me? Giving me a heart attack? Making me think one of my best friend was in trouble? "  
  
" Um...Yes. Sorry? " Ron said afraid of what was coming next.  
  
End of Chapter 3 The Surprise  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry I didn't update in so long. Those of you that reviewed me before could you do so again? Something happened and all of my reviews disappeared. The ones of you that don't like my story sorry but this is how I like it that's that. I'll try to update on New Years day, but I'm not making any promises. 


End file.
